


Anakin Skywalker and Clone Troopers in Legends sources [2002 - 2005]

by kruk



Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, collection from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: An analysis about Anakin and his relationship with clones presented in clone wars sources published around time of prequels when clone troopers weren't the main focus of most stories. Wrote for tumblr.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers
Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790566
Kudos: 8





	Anakin Skywalker and Clone Troopers in Legends sources [2002 - 2005]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should add such metas here, but oh well, I like the topic too much. Anyway, I know this is looong piece but couldn't write it shorter.

For some time I was thinking about writting more stuff about Anakin and clones and the relationship between them, but kinda lacked energy to do so. But since some friendly person mentioned to me about fandom trend to ignore positive relationship between Anakin and clone troopers - especially in favor of Obi-Wan Kenobi - I feel motivated to write my personal opinion (that no one asked for, I know, hush!) on the subject. **  
**

**Quick disclaim:** this is by no means attempt to change anyone mind on the subject, personal opinion is _personal_ and that’s all. This rant is more like my take on why Anakin’s respect and dedication to clones may be overlooked in regards to Legends sources, and in the process, not acknowledged by some people.

Putting aside TCW / new canon that give us a lot examples how Anakin deeply cares for his men ([to mention few](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/153942862676/anakin-skywalker-and-clone-troopers)), I want focus primaly on the oldest sources, from _Attack of the Clones_ to _Revenge of the Sith_ and tie-in books [ _Jedi Trial_ , _The Cestus Deception, Labyrinth of Evil]_ and _Republic_ comics series that were published around 2002 - 2005. In first part of my analysis, I’m gonna talk about books presenting Anakin and Obi-Wan working together with clones, for a better comparison.

But firstly, some little background info:

Back in 2002 - 2005, clones usually weren’t the main focus of star wars stories. With exeption of _Republic Commando_ game and book series and few comics issues, clone troopers usually played secondary roles. ARC A-17, better known as Alpha, and commander Cody were the most important exceptions (Bly too, but he isn’t related to this meta right now). Both have connection to Anakin and Obi-Wan, but the relationship with Kenobi is usually more **“visible”** than their relationship with Skywalker. 

I think it comes down to the storyline itself. Cody is Kenobi’s second in command, so it makes sense for him to have closer bond with older Jedi, especially since in 2002-2005 time period, Anakin was pretty much isolated from active military service / hierarchy, quite often by Kenobi himself. For example, during Battle of Jabiim (that happened one year and 2-4 months after Battlle of Geonosis), Anakin asked about his status / rank now that Jedi became the generals of Great Army of Republic. Kenobi’s response?

_My padawan._ Because of that, Anakin’s contact with clones was limited. He fought alongside them, he led them to attack when Kenobi _allowed_ it (until Skywalker get knighted) and the time between battles and missions, Anakin usually spent ~~with Padme~~ in Jedi Temple, working hard on strategy or sharpening his skills. So, in oldest Legends sources, the narrative made Anakin quite often isolated / cut off from clones. Because of that, there is less “direct evidences” in the text. 

Cody, as Kenobi’s second-in-command was one of troopers that Anakin had more personal relationship (due to serving / fighting alongside Kenobi by almost all war). The same is with Alpha, [who met both Jedi](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/166977455063/i-have-not-worked-with-jedi-before-but-i-was-led) (and Shaak Ti) during Battle of Kamino and fought with them on various missions after that. Yet since ARC was captured and tortured by Asajj Ventress along with Kenobi, the storyline about their interaction is much more **direct** since the characters were forced to work together. So even though there is also plenty interesting (and heartwarming) moments between Anakin and Alpha, those are usually less remembered than main plot/events of story.

As readers, we had a chance to see Kenobi talking or thinking about clones and how important their life were through various (earliest) sources. That doesn’t mean Anakin never shared such sentiment, but as far as I can say, narrative-wise, Anakin showed his respect, care and sympathy for clones more by _gestures and actions_ than words, in contrast to Kenobi. What is one of reasons why people may ignore Skywalker’s positive attitude towards clones - those gestures aren’t always presented in straight way or explained (by POV narrative, for example) and it pretty much comes down to perception of individual person. Some things are to be speculated or analyzed and could be read both way, depending how we feel about character.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that Kenobi’s attitude toward clones is just _all talk,_ because he did care and try to protect clones from harm (like during Battle of Jabiim, he went into destroyed walker to evacuate injured / shocked by impact troopers before the vehicle would blown up). What I’m trying to say, the clone relationship with Kenobi is usually framed in more direct way, than with Anakin.

## For a better presentation of the problem, let’s look at specific sources:

In 2005 came out _**Labyrinth of Evil**_ (in which Cody debiuted as named clone according to wookiepedia):

> _Over the years Obi-Wan had formed battlefield partnerships with several Advanced Recon Commandos - - Alpha, with whom he had been imprisoned on Rattatak, and Jangotat, on Ord Cestus. Early-generation ARCs had received training by the Mandalorian clone template, Jango Fett. While the Kaminoans had managed to breed some of Fett out of the regulars, they had been more selective in the case of the ARCs. As a consequence, ARCs displayed more individual initiative and leadership abilities. In short, they were more like the late bounty hunter himself, which was to say, more human. While Cody wasn’t genetically an Advanced Recon Commando, he had ARC training and shared many ARC attributes.In the initial stages of the war, clone troopers were treated no differently from the war machines they piloted or the weapons they fired. To many they had more in common with battle droids poured by the tens of thousands from Baktoid Armor Workshops on a host of Separatist-held worlds._
> 
> _But attitudes began to shift as more and more troopers died. The clones’ unfaltering dedication to the Republic, and to the Jedi, showed them to be true comrades in arms, and deserving of all the respect and compassion they were now afforded. It was the Jedi themselves, in addition to other progressive thinking officials in the Republic, who had urged that second - and third-generation troopers be given names rather than numbers, to foster a growing fellowship._

The narrative is focused at Obi-Wan; text tells us in direct way that Kenobi: 

  1. befriended two ARC troopers (Alpha & Jangotat/Nate)
  2. is aware of prejudices toward clones, how they were treated no better than equipment at first
  3. sees the change in how clones are treated now, what is contributed to Jedi and progressive thinking officials in the Republic (and since point 1 & 2 already puts Kenobi in positive light, it’s easy to assume he belongs to the group of “good” Jedi & progressive thinking people)
  4. describes clones in posivite tone ( _unfaltering dedication for Republic and Jedi_ , that they deserve all the respect and compassion that was denied to them)



After such description / narrative, next paragraphs focuses at the course of the mission. **Kenobi already was presented as someone unbiased against clones, yet when comes to saving them, Anakin is the first to act:**

> _Obi-Wan felt a ripple in the Force an instant before the harvester’s right foreleg tripped a land mine. A potent explosion fountained from the rocky ground, blowing away half the creature’s foreleg. The commando threw himself to one side, rolling out from under a trio now of pounding legs, only to have to bob and weave as the harvester began to run in frantic circles, seemingly determined to trample the commando underfoot._
> 
> _A glancing blow from the beetle’s left rear leg tipped the commando off his feet. Confused, the harvester lowered its head and butted at the hard white object in its path, again and again, until there wasn’t a smooth area left in the commando’s armor. The harvester’s distress was having an impact on the rest of the beetles, as well. While most were pressed tightly together, others were suddenly scurrying away from the main column, sending the soldier beetles to high alert. Tripping two mines in succession, a second harvester was lifted off the ground by the ensuing explosions. With that, the column dissolved into disorder, with harvesters and soldiers running every which way, and commandos and Jedi alike doing their best to protect themselves._
> 
> _“Stay close to the ones who are still headed for the nest!” Anakin shouted._
> 
> _Obi-Wan was doing just that when he noticed that the trampled commando was back on his feet and staggering toward him, tapping the side of his helmet with the palm of his gloved hand, and obviously indifferent to where he placed his booted feet. Barreling straight for the maw of the mound, a harvester bore down on the commando, clamping its pincers around his waist, then lifting him high into the air. Summoning the last of his reserves, the commando twisted his body back and forth, but was unable to break free._
> 
> _All at once Anakin was out from under his protective harvester. Lightsaber tight in his gloved hand, he bounded across the denuded landscape toward the captive commando, the Force guiding him to safe landings among the mines. The harvesters might have taken him for a demented turfjumper were they not so fixed on safeguarding their loads and reaching the security of the nest. Anakin’s final leap dropped him directly in front of the harvester that had seized the commando. With one upward stroke of his lightsaber he rid the beetle of its pincers, freeing the commando, but also sending the soldier beetles into a frenzy._
> 
> _Obi-Wan could almost smell the pheromone release, and decipher the information being exchanged: The area is rife with predators! From the brood rose a shriek so high-pitched as to be barely audible, and a stampede was under way. Mines began to detonate to all sides, and out from billowing smoke above the orchard canopy swarmed more than a hundred STAPs.  
>  _

  * The unluckly commando didn’t get the help immediately because too much things happened at once; the moment one of harvesters walked into mine, chaos erupted - all clone troopers and Jedi were doing their best to protect themselves, which means no one could help him. From the description, the clone get hurt pretty badly.
  * Anakin gave an order to “ _stay close to the ones who are still headed for the nest_ ” because it was A) where they must go to finish mission and B) the safest place. (Also: “ _Obi-Wan was doing just that_ “ when Skywalker’s orders were given, which means both were thinking about / doing the same thing)
  * Still Skywalker alone left his safe spot to save the unluckly clone troopers from painful death (I kind of wonder if harvester’s pincers could cut the man in half throughout the armor, but for sure it was hazardous situation that could kill the trooper), 
  * Anakin’s action saved the injured man but also actually pushed soldier beetles into a frenzy. Not good for the mission, which maybe was a reason why no one rushed out to save clone; for clone troopers it was normal that mission comes first, even at the cost of their own life - or life of brothers. Which is pretty the same for a Jedi, the greater good is above one life. Anakin was willing to risk mission to save trooper in need. Then again, the scene is not from Skywalker or clone troopers POV; we don’t know if anyone of them planned to save injured clone after harvesters would calm down, or if soldiers were ready to abandon their brother / comrade. It’s hard to tell for sure.



> _Supporting the commando trooper with his left arm, Anakin warded off blaster bolts on the run. The rest of Squad Seven supplied cover, blowing STAPs out the sky with uninterrupted fire. Cody motioned everyone into a shallow irrigation trench just short of the mound. By the time Obi-Wan arrived, the troopers were deployed in a circle, and continuing to pour fire into the sky. Anakin slid into the trench a moment later, lowering the commando gently to the muddy slope. Squad Seven’s medical specialist crawled over, removing the commando’s ravaged utility belt and deeply dented helmet. Obi-Wan gazed at the face of the injured clone._
> 
> _A face he would never forget; now a face he couldn’t forget. All these years later, he could still recall his brief conversation with Jango Fett, on Kamino. He glanced at Cody and the rest. An army of one man… But the right man for the job._
> 
> _The clones’ rallying cry. The injured commando had already prompted his armor to inject him with painkillers, so he remained pliant while his chest plastron was removed and the black bodyglove undergarment knifed open._
> 
> _The harvester’s pincers had crushed the armor into the commando’s abdomen. His skin was intact, but the bruising was severe. With only half the original army of 1.2 million in fighting shape, the life of every clone was vital. Blood and replacement organs - - what the regular troopers referred to as “spare parts” - - were readily available - - “easily requisitioned” - - but with the war reaching a crescendo, battlefield casualties were on the rise and treated as high priority._
> 
> _“Not much I can do for him here,” the medspec told Anakin. “Maybe if we can get an FX-Seven air-dropped - - ”_
> 
> _“We don’t need a droid,” Anakin interrupted. Kneeling, he placed his hands on the injured commando’s abdomen and used a Jedi healing technique to keep the clone from going into deep shock._

  * Once again, situation is told from Obi-Wan’s POV. We _see_ Anakin’s action (supporting injured commando, bringing him into safety of secured trench, Force-healing him), but can’t say anything about his own feeling or thought on that matter.
  * Even though Anakin’s person here is almost “mute” his role is active; he “ _slid into the trench a moment later, **lowering the commando gently** to the muddy slope”,_ stayed with him when squad’s medical specialist stripped the man from armor and investigated the damage and used Force to keep the clone from _going into deep shock_ , when it turned out that medic is powerless to do anything without specialist equipment.
  * Obi-Wan on other hand is passive. He doesn’t interact here with anyone. From his POV we know that Anakin is busy with injured clone, troopers are busy shoting down enemy, while Kenobi - senior commanding officer - is occupied with A) memories of Jango Fett and B) how “ _battlefield casualties were on the rise and treated as high priority.”_ Those two things give an interesting contrast to Anakin. Kenobi can’t look at clones without remembering Jango Fett but similar [like Mace Windu and Dooku, he seems to think about dead bounty hunter only through the experience of a short meeting while Anakin wondered about Jango’s human side, and thus how much clones could be similar to him. ](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/144745740103/its-difficult-to-forget-jango-fett-when-the-whole)Then, despite thinking how _life of every clone was vital_ and how _battlefield casualties were on the rise and treated as high priority,_ Kenobi did nothing. He didn’t showed any interest or desire to help. Here, Kenobi’s role is absolutely passive. His POV feed us with vital informations about clone situations in war, but it’s Anakin who in active way keep an injured clone alive.



Soon after that, Jedi and clone troopers were going to face one of the most feared of the Separatists’ infantry arsenal: Droidekas.

> _Known also by the fearsome title destroyer droids, droidekas were rapid-deployment killing machines produced by an alien species that encouraged mayhem at every opportunity. A combination of sheer momentum and sequenced microrepulsors allowed the bronzium-armored droids to roll like balls then unfurl in a blink as tripoded gunfighters, shielded by individual deflectors and armed with paired, twin-barreled, high-output blasters. Since the shields were powerful enough to resist lightsabers, blasters, even light artillery bolts, the proven strategy for dealing with droidekas was simply to run from them. More so, because surrender was never an option._
> 
> _But Anakin had another idea._
> 
> _“Comm fire support for an artillery strike,” he ordered Cody, loud enough to be heard above STAP and DC-15 fire. “Do it now.”_
> 
> _Cody was more than willing to comply. After all, the order had come directly from “the Hero with no Fear,” as Anakin was sometimes known. “The Warrior of the Infinite.” There was, though, a chain of command to maintain, so Cody looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation._
> 
> _Obi-Wan nodded. “Do as he says.”_
> 
> _The commando called for his comm specialist, who splashed through the shallow water and flattened himself alongside Cody. When the spec had provided needed coordinates, Cody opened a frequency to the fire support base and spoke in a rush._
> 
> _“To FSB from Squad Seven. We’re taking continuous fire from STAPs in sector Jenth-Bacta-Ion, and are about to be buried under destroyer droids deployed from the redoubt. Request immediate artillery support at coordinates accompanying transmission. Recommend tactical electromagnetic pulse airburst, followed by SPHA-T barrage.”_
> 
> _“Pulse weapons don’t discriminate, Commander,” Obi-Wan thought to point out._
> 
> _Cody shrugged. “It’s the only way, sir.”_
> 
> _“Tell them we’ve got a wounded trooper for the Rimsoo,” Anakin said. The term stood for “Republic Mobile Surgical Unit.”_
> 
> _Cody relayed the message. “Warn the evac pilot that he’ll be setting down in a hot area. We’ll mark a safe landing zone with smoke, and leave two behind to assist.”_

  * _Hero without Fear_ is one of Anakin’s titles. The other, a _Warrior of the Infinite_ [is a title given only to 29 people in the 6.000-year history of the Virujansi royal court. ](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/151464953054/during-clone-wars-anakin-skywalker-was-proclaimed)Cody for sure has a lot respect for Anakin, if not for a person per se, then for his battle skills / warrior (soldier)’s nature. 
  * “Cody was more than willing to comply”, yet since clones were taught to respect chain of command, he looked to Obi-Wan, the senior commanding officer, for confirmation. 
  * Obi-Wan once again is more active; he points out the side effects of use pulse weapon (what would shut down droids AND clone troopers electrical equipment). Once again, Anakin is the one that keep in mind an injured trooper ("Tell them we’ve got a wounded trooper for the Rimsoo”). 



When Jedi and clone troopers get inside enemy nest/citadel, they separated to do their own parts of mission. Anakin took 4 commandos to capture Viceroy Gunray while Obi-Wan, Cody and rest of team were supposed to cause needed distraction. 

During Obi-Wan’s mission:

> _"How do you want to handle this, sir?”_
> 
> _“You’re the master of warcraft, Commander. I’ll follow your lead.”_
> 
> _Cody nodded, perhaps grinning beneath his helmet. “Well, sir, our mandate is a simple one: Kill as many of the enemy as possible.”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan recalled a conversation he had had on Ord Cestus with a clone trooper named Nate, regarding analogies between the Jedi and the clones: the former ushered by midi-chlorians to serve the Force; the latter, grown and programmed to serve the Republic. But the analogies ended there, because the troopers never paused to consider possible repercussions of their actions. Tasked, they executed their orders to the best of their abilities, whereas lately, even the most forceful Jedi knew moments of doubt._

  * Obi-Wan mentions clone trooper Nate (later, renamed as Jangotat, but apparently, Obi-Wan stucks for the clone’s first nickname rather using a name given to him by friend/lover. That, or it’s just oversight in editing the book). He is respectful toward Cody, and allows clone commander to lead the action, recognizing that Cody has more war experiences than him.
  * Despite that, there is still Jedi-arrogance / snobbery. The service of Jedi and clone troopers is similar; both path are decided by someone’s else, either Force or those who bought the clone army for their own use. Still, clone troopers _“never paused to consider possible repercussions of their actions”_ while Jedi _“knew moments of doubt”._ Which for me comes down to this: clones do not think much about their action, they do not worry about morality (not completely true) while Jedi are much more aware, even doubtful (and still most of them do nothing much about their doubts)



> _“Looks like they’ve taken the bait, General!” Cody said while he, Obi-Wan, and two commandos fought their way into a side room. “Another successful action! Now we just have to survive it!” Cody pointed to the entrance to a second room, opposite their present position. “Through there,” he said. “A second bank of turbolifts on the far side.”_
> 
> _He tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. “You first. We’ll provide cover. Go!” Obi-Wan shot for the room, deflecting bolts and mangling two super battle droids that stood in his way._

  * Cody takes care of Obi-Wan; he sends him first while he and other clones are going provide needed cover.



Unfortunately, Kenobi get separated from his team and needed to fight on his own in unfavorable conditions; the air wasn’t the best for human beings but he lost his breathmask during entering the nest.

For the first time (chapter 4), Anakin’s POV is presented. Thought a bit part of it is focused at Anakin’s anger for what happened in the last years (from Invasion of Naboo, to Geonosis and beyond) and how Senate is corrupted (what hinders ending the war), so there is little focus at clone troopers. In a way, Anakin’s POV is much more focused at the task to do & on what’s going on around, than Obi-Wan’s which more often than not was about general situation of war. Still, we may see how Anakin is working with clone troopers.

> _Upward: until they reached the citadel’s semicircular projection of launching bays, which overlooked the surrounding lake and a ridge of forested mountains. Anakin brought his team to a halt. One of the commandos held up his hand, palm outward, then tapped the side of his helmet to indicate an incoming transmission. The commando listened, then spoke to Anakin with hand signals. Gunray’s party is nearby._
> 
> _“They’re testing escape vectors for the shuttle by lowering the defensive shield and launching decoys,” the commando said quietly. “Turbolaser fire has allowed several of the decoys to get past our blockade and reach orbiting core ships.”_
> 
> _The muscles in Anakin’s jaw bunched. “Then we have to act quickly.”_
> 
> _No one contested when Anakin held point position. The commandos accepted without question that body armor and imaging systems were primitive compared to the power of the Force. They moved vigilantly through a maze of elegant corridors, abandoned in a rush, strewn with belongings dropped during flight. Approaching an intersection, Anakin made a halting gesture with his left hand. He listened for a moment; heard from around the corner the telltale heavy footfalls of super battle droids. The commando to Anakin’s left nodded in confirmation, then extended a finger-thin holocam around the corner and activated his gauntlet holoprojector. Noisy images of Nute Gunray and his entourage of elite officers formed in midair. Hurrying down the corridor, tall headpieces bobbing, rich robes aswirl, safeguarded front and rear by burly battle droids._
> 
> _Anakin motioned for silence, and was just about to step into the intersecting corridor when a banged-up silver protocol droid appeared from across the hall, raising its hands in delighted surprise. “Welcome, sirs!” it said loudly. “I can’t tell you how good it is to find guests in the palace! I am TeeCee-Sixteen and I am at your service. Nearly everyone has left - - because of the invasion, of course - - but I’m sure that we can make you comfortable, and that Viceroy Gunray will be most pleased - - ”_
> 
> _One hand clamped over TC-16’s small rectangle of vocabulator, a commando yanked the droid to one side, but it was too late. Anakin leapt around the corner in time to see the Neimoidians set off at a run, red-eyed, flat-nosed Gunray casting a nervous glance over his shoulder. As for the super battle droids, they had about-faced and were marching stiff-legged in Anakin’s direction. Catching sight of him, their right arms elevated, twisted downward, locked into firing position. And the corridor began to fill with blaster bolts._

  * Anakin has experience in working with clone troopers, including the more independent commandos. He learned and is using their “hand signal” language.
  * No commandos protested when Anakin took _“point position_ “, all believed that Force is a great ally for Jedi. Still, before Skywalker threw himself into action, he did confirm with his trooper that in fact Nute Gunray is coming with droid bodyguards. Which in itself seems contrary to the usual image of hot-headed Anakin who get into fight blindly.
  * The mission was unexpectedly interrupted by protocol droid, TC-16 and in result, alarmed the enemy who run away. 



> _“Sirs, this a terrible mistake!” TC-16 inserted into a brief pause in the firefight._
> 
> _“Keep him quiet,” Anakin snapped at the commando closest to the droid._
> 
> _“But, sirs - - ” A second commando glanced at Anakin and motioned down the corridor behind them. “Six infantry droids advancing. We’re going to be caught in a crossfire.”_
> 
> _Anakin gave his head a quick shake. “Wrong. Follow me - - and bring the droid.”_
> 
> _A muffled sound of dismay escaped TC-16’s vocabulator. Fury clouded Anakin’s eyes. Lightsaber held high in his crooked right arm, he whirled into the intersecting corridor. No need to use the Force, as many Jedi said, for he was never anywhere but fully in the Force. He called instead on his anger, bringing images to mind to fuel his rage. It wasn’t difficult, with so many to choose from: images of a Tusken Raider camp on Tatooine, Yavin 4, the defeat at Jabiim, Praesitlyn… Blue blade flashing, he cut a swath through the super battle droids, opening their burnished carapaces with diagonal slashes, cutting off blaster arms, hobbling the droids by deflecting bolts into their hermetically sealed knees. Scarcely letting a shot get past him, so that the commandos following in his wake could concentrate their fire on the ones Anakin only wounded._

  * Nute Gunray’s escape didn’t help to calm already angry Skywalker; he even snapped at commando to keep the droid quiet. Anakin really hoped that capturing Gunray will bring the war closer to the end. Through the battle (and in general, the whole war) Skywalker was using memories of traumatic events and past failures - including brutal campaigns in which he fought arm-to-arm with clone troopers - to fuel his rage, to rely on its strength. Not really a healthly way to cope with what’s going around him.
  * Anakin, like always, is first to fight while clones follow him (I’m the only one who sees contrast between Cody’s “ _You first. We’ll provide cover. Go!_ “ to Obi-Wan…?)
  * Anakin may be in _warrior rage_ here, but still his fighting style is all about destroying droids while _Scarcely letting a shot get past him, so that the commandos following in his wake could concentrate their fire on the ones Anakin only wounded._ Which means, Anakin is keeping enemy’s focus at himself, while commando are fighting from relative safety and shot to finish already wounded machines.



> _Their enemies fell aside, almost as if surrendering. Focused on the route Gunray and his lackeys had taken, Anakin raced through corridors, rounding corners without slowing down, sprinting for the launching bay at the far end of the final corridor. Confronted with an iris-hatch blast door, he thrust his glowing blade into the metal as if it were living flesh. Lips drawn back over his teeth, he tried to force the lightsaber to burn a fast circle in the door. He brought his will to bear on the task, but the lightsaber could accomplish only so much, even in the hands of a powerful Jedi. Withdrawing the blade, he stepped back from the door and moved his hands through a Force pass, willing the iris portal to open. The door shuddered but remained sealed. Screaming through gnashed teeth, he tried again. When the commandos finally caught up with him, he spun to them._
> 
> _“Blow the door!” A commando hurried forward to place magnetic charges against the alloy. Anakin paced behind him, waiting. Another commando had to tug him to a safe distance. The charges blew, and the portal yielded. Anakin charged through the irising seal even before it had opened fully. The launching bay was littered with containers, articles of clothing, objects the Neimoidians hadn’t had time or space to take with them. The shuttle was gone. Wisps of vapor swirled about, and the air smelled faintly of fuel. Anakin ran to the platform’s forward-curving edge, eyes scanning Cato Neimoidia’s light-riddled night sky for some sign of the fleeing ship. The palace’s defensive shield had been deactivated. Thick packets of crimson light lanced from laser cannon batteries on the slopes below._

  * The previous scene with fight and now, when Anakin wanted to “open” blast doors with lightsaber are the moments I think we all can agree how hot-headed he was. Thrown himself into action and try to do everything on your own, that’s the usual image of Anakin. He didn’t wait for clones, he run away after Gunray to catch him as fast as possible. The failure gets the worst out of him.
  * Anakin paced behind working clone and another commando had to tug him into safety. Anger, anxiety or annoyance (or mix of all) makes Anakin reckless. Good that commandos kept their commander’s safety in mind.
  * They were too late to catch Gunray.



> _Anakin’s teammates joined him at the brink, one with a hand vised on TC-16’s upper left arm._
> 
> _“What type of ship is it?” Anakin demanded of the droid._
> 
> _TC-16 tipped his head to one side. “Ship, sir?”_
> 
> _“The shuttle - - Gunray’s shuttle. What model?”_
> 
> _“Why, I believe it was a Sheathipede-class, sir.”_
> 
> _“Haor Chall Engineering Sheathipede-class transport shuttle,” one of the commandos explained. “Design is based on the soldier beetles. Upraised stern, bow ramp, clawfoot landing gear. Gunray’s named it the Lapiz Cutter.”_
> 
> _A second commando spoke up, signaling that he was receiving commo. “General. From Commander Dodonna’s flagship: more than sixty shuttles and landing craft launched from the redoubt. Thirteen destroyed, eighteen seized. An unknown quantity have managed to dock aboard Trade Federation core ships and open-ring Lucrehulk carriers. Additional shuttles are still in the envelope.”_
> 
> _Anakin turned through a circle, gloved hand gripped on the lightsaber pommel, the other balled into a fist. A conduit nearby took the brunt of his anger. Cleaved by the blade, it fell in pieces to the landing platform’s seamless floor. Anakin began to pace again, then stopped, yanking a commando around by his shoulder. “Comm forward command. I want my ship and astromech droid flown here immediately. One of the ARC-one-seventy pilots can fly it.”_
> 
> _The commando nodded, relayed the message, then said: “FCC will comply, sir. You’ll have your starfighter soonest.”_
> 
> _Anakin returned to the lip of the platform, blowing his breath into the night. The battle appeared to be winding down, except within him. Not until he had Gunray in his grip…_

  * Mission failed, what for sure didn’t calm down Anakin. He even allowed himself to vent his anger at the nearby conduit. I keep mentioning Skywalker’s anger because LotE takes place in third year of Clone Wars and Anakin was really affected by war. Still, he is mainly angry at himself, because capturing Gunray was both important mission and very personal thing. He didn’t blame his troopers (and later will even show some sympathy for the droid that accidentally thwarted the mission). 
  * Still, he was ready to continue alone the pursuit after Gunray, that’s why he ordered to comm forward command to sent his personal ship & astromech droid. For all potential pilots to fly his modified (precious!) ship, Anakin chose a clone, one of ARC-one-seventy pilots.
  * There is little to none Anakin’s thoughts on clone troopers (none of them is even named by narrative!) or clone situation and Skywalker’s not-so-calm-mood is hard to miss. 



> _“General Skywalker,” a commando said from behind him. “Urgent from Commander Cody. He and General Kenobi are pinned down on level one.”_
> 
> _Anakin shot him a questioning look. “By droids?”_
> 
> _“A lot of them, apparently.”_
> 
> _Anakin glanced into the glowing sky, then back at the commando who had delivered Cody’s message. “General, forward command reports that your starfighter is on the way,” another commando updated. Again, Anakin glanced at the sky, only to turn back to the commando. “Where did you say Obi-Wan and Cody are?”_
> 
> _“Level one, sir. In the shipping area.”_
> 
> _Anakin compressed his lips. “All right. Let’s go rescue them.”_

  * Anakin was faced with a choice: _to contuine the mission as he wanted_ or _give up the pursuit to help the rest ot team in need_. Despite his angry mood and how personal was mission for him, Skywalker chose well-being of Obi-Wan and clones. 
  * Anakin does not use Cody’s commander rank at all. He refers clone officer first and foremost as Cody.



> _Alerted by the commandos that the air was saturated with spores, Anakin had his rebreather in his mouth as he approached the room in which Obi-Wan had held his own against better than fifty droids, all of which lay scattered about the room. A weaving, shuffling, staggering Obi-Wan was dealing with the last of them when Anakin entered. When the final droid collapsed, Obi-Wan aimed the blade of his lightsaber casually toward the floor and stood swaying in place, breathing hard but almost grinning._
> 
> _“Anakin,” he said happily. “How are you?” When Anakin went to him, Obi-Wan promptly collapsed in his arms. Anakin deactivated Obi-Wan’s blade and inserted a rebreather into his mouth - - the same one that had ended up on the floor of the grotto. Then he carried him from the room to where Cody and several commandos were waiting, some with their helmets removed._
> 
> _“Exactly what lightsaber form were you using back there, Master?” Anakin asked when Obi-Wan had come around and the rebreathers were no longer necessary._
> 
> _“Form?”_
> 
> _“More the absence of it.” Anakin laughed shortly. “If only Mace, Kit, or Shaak Ti could have seen you.”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan blinked in confusion and glanced around at the carnage of droids in the shipping area. “We did this?” he said to Cody._
> 
> _“You did most of it, General.”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan regarded Anakin in confusion._
> 
> _“I’ll explain later,” Anakin said._
> 
> _Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, then, as if just remembering, said: “Gunray! Did you get him?”_
> 
> _Anakin’s shoulders dropped. “The entire entourage escaped the palace.”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan mulled it over for a moment. “You could have gone after them.”_
> 
> _Anakin shrugged. “And leave you?” He paused, then added: “Of course, if I’d known you’d become master of a new lightsaber form…”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan’s eyes brightened. “They’ll be taken in orbit.”_
> 
> _“Maybe.”_
> 
> _“If not, there’ll be other times, Anakin. We’ll see to it.”_
> 
> _Anakin nodded. “I know that, Master.”_
> 
> _Obi-Wan was about to add something when a helmeted commando stepped from a nearby turbolift and hurried over to them. “General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we’ve found something of interest among the equipment the Neimoidians left behind.”_

  * Turned out that Obi-Wan, despite all the intoxicant stuff in the air, survived on his own. He even told Anakin he _could have gone after_ enemy, which seems like thing Obi-Wan would do / wish Anakin did.
  * Cody calls Kenobi by title (general) while Anakin’s POV keeps describing the clone commander simply as Cody (I’m gonna talk about that detail a bit later, just keep that in mind, please).
  * Despite the whole situation, Anakin is making jokes at Kenobi’s expense. I think it’s interesting that he doesn’t mind company of clones to witness that. After all, both are generals in GAR, and not every officer would do such thing. I think Anakin feels enough “safe” in company of clones to allow himself such humorous moment.



* * *

For me, in LotE, Anakin’s interaction with clone commandos is much different than scenes with Obi-Wan & Cody. Partially, I think comes down to this: for Skywalker, capturing Gunray is personal matter. He believes that capturing viceroy will help to end the war, something that he so badly wants to happen. There is a lot anger in Anakin; a rage he uses as fuel to keep going no matter what. At times it makes him sound and act harsh. Still, Anakin adapted to working with clone commandos. He is used to hand gestures, to military procedures. He is always first to lead and attack, to eliminate as much of enemies he can, taking the most dangerous part on himself, acting like shield between danger and clone troopers. 

And the same time, he is willing to give up on mission (capturing the enemy), when commando reported that Obi-Wan’s team is in danger. What is important to note, Anakin is concerned not only about his former master: “ _Where did you say **Obi-Wan and Cody** are?”, Let’s go rescue **them.** “  
_

In the book, Obi-Wan’s POV provides some insight about prejudice toward clones and which still ongoing war, how important is their life yet the narrative makes him quite passive when it comes to saving troopers. Kenobi did take part in fight(s) and destroyed enemy droids, sure, but he didn’t face a choice to _contuine mission_ or _come back to save the team,_ nor did anything significant for injured trooper. In contrast, Anakin’s POV is pretty much related to anger he rely on during mission/war and makes him sometimes reckless and even harsh for commandos, yet he is willing to risk / cease the mission to save his mentor AND troopers, he is adapted to military operations and is considered by clones / Cody as great warrior.

Later, the story doesn’t focus anymore at clones. Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent on solo mission that leads into **_Revenge of the Sith_** events. So, let’s talk about RotS novel (2005)!

## Once again, clone troopers aren’t main characters and frankly, their presence is the most visible during three moments: _Battle of Coruscant_ , _Battle of Utapau_ and when executing _Order 66_.

The Battle of Coruscant is mainly see from Anakin & Obi-Wan’s POVs; since they took part in space battle with a delay, thus their interaction with clones were minimal.

> _"Have your droid tight-beam a report to the Temple. And send out a call for any Jedi in starfighters. We’ll come at it from all sides.”_
> 
> _“Way ahead of you.” But when he checked his comm readout, he shook his head. “There’s still too much ECM. Artoo can’t raise the Temple. I think the only reason we can even talk to each other is that we’re practically side by side.”_
> 
> _“And Jedi beacons?”_
> 
> _“No joy, Master.” Anakin’s stomach clenched, but he fought the tension out of his voice. “We may be the only two Jedi out here.”_
> 
> _“Then we will have to be enough. Switching to clone fighter channel.”_
> 
> _Anakin spun his comm dial to the new frequency in time to hear Obi-Wan say, “Oddball, do you copy? We need help.”_
> 
> _The clone captain’s helmet speaker flattened the humanity out of his voice. “Copy, Red Leader.”_
> 
> _“Mark my position and form your squad behind me. We’re going in.”_
> 
> _“On our way.“_
> 
> _The droid fighters had lost themselves against the background of the battle, but R2-D2 was tracking them on scan. Anakin shifted his grip on his starfighter’s control yoke. "Ten vultures inbound, high and left to my orientation. More on the way.”_
> 
> _“I have them. Anakin, wait-the cruiser’s bay shields have dropped! I’m reading four, no, six ships incoming.” Obi-Wan’s voice rose. “Tri-fighters! Coming in fast!”_
> 
> _Anakin’s smile tightened. This was about to get interesting._
> 
> _“Tri-fighters first, Master. The vultures can wait.”_
> 
> _“Agreed. Slip back and right, swing behind me. We’ll take them on the slant.”_
> 
> _Let Obi-Wan go first? With a blown left control surface and a half-crippled R-unit? With Palpatine’s life at stake?_
> 
> _Not likely._
> 
> _“Negative,” Anakin said. “I’m going head-to-head. See you on the far side.”_
> 
> _“Take it easy. Wait for Oddball and Squad Seven. Anakin-”_
> 
> _He could hear the frustration in Obi-Wan’s voice as he kicked his starfighter’s sublights and surged past; his former Master still hadn’t gotten used to not being able to order Anakin around._
> 
> _Not that Anakin had ever been much for following orders. Obi-Wan’s, or anyone else’s._
> 
> _“Sorry we’re late.” The digitized voice of the clone whose call sign was Oddball sounded as calm as if he were ordering dinner. “We’re on your right, Red Leader. Where’s Red Five?”_
> 
> _“Anakin, form up!”_
> 
> _But Anakin was already streaking to meet the Trade Federation fighters. “Incoming!”_

  * Anakin and Obi-Wan joined the battle with delay, so it makes sense they didn’t work with clone pilots from the beginning. They contacted the OddBall’s squad when A) they found out on which ship the kidnapped Chancellor was held by Grevious and B) it seemed they are the only Jedi close enough to save Palpatine and thus needed the support of clone pilots to get to the enemy ship.
  * Obi-Wan, probably due to seniority, was marked as Red Ledear while Anakin was supposed to act as his wingman / subordinate.
  * Once again, Skywalker is charging into battle on his own, without waiting for Oddball’s squad to support him. This is not recklessness in itself; this is Anakin’s way to protect his former master, since Obi-Wan’s ship is already pretty damaged (not to mention Palpatine’s life was at stake, and two Jedi have better chance to save Chancellor than one).



> _As they left the cruiser behind, their sensors showed Squad Seven dead ahead. The clone pilots were fully engaged, looping through a dogfight so tight that their ion trails looked like a glowing ball of string._
> 
> _“Oddball’s in trouble. I’m going to help him out.”_
> 
> _“Don’t. He’s doing his job. We need to do ours.”_
> 
> _“Master, they’re getting eaten alive over-”_
> 
> _“Every one of them would gladly trade his life for Palpatine’s. Will you trade Palpatine’s life for theirs?”_
> 
> _“No-no, of course not, but-”_
> 
> _“Anakin, I understand: you want to save everyone. You always do. But you can’t.”_
> 
> _Anakin’s voice went tight. “Don’t remind me.”_
> 
> _“Head for the command ship.” Without waiting for a reply, Obi-Wan targeted the command cruiser and shot away at maximum thrust._
> 
> _The cross of burn-scar beside Anakin’s eye went pale as he turned his starfighter in pursuit. Obi-Wan was right. He almost always was._
> 
> _You can’t save everyone._

  * Saving Chancellor was important, because Palpatine was a symbol for Republic. His death or captivity would be a blow to morale of citizens and soldiers. But for Anakin it was really personal matter. Through Skywalker’s POV, we know how much Palpatine means to him - he is a friend, a _family_ that showed him support and kindness and accepted him as he was. Something that Jedi Council never did. Despite that, Anakin wanted to help Oddball who was in trouble. And Skywalker would - again! - jeopardize the success of the mission for clone troopers, if not for Obi-Wan.
  * Kenobi tried to persuade Anakin using the “duty” argument - it’s clone troopers job to keep enemy busy, so the Jedi [he and Skywalker] could carry on rescue mission. Still, Anakin argue to save clone troopers who were _“getting eaten alive_ “. 
  * And because the first attempt failed, Kenobi - like always(!) - went with emotional manipulation: _Every one of [clones] would gladly trade his life for Palpatine’s. Will you trade Palpatine’s life for theirs?_ It’s harsh and unfair, and in general so fucked up way to keep Anakin in check. The first sentence I can understand - this is battle and clone troopers are soldiers ready to sacrifice their life for Republic (even though they never had a real choice in that matter; either they grew up loyal to Republic or not grew up at all). Clones know the risk and are willing to die for Republic (Chancellor)’s safety. What is similar to Jedi’s idea of selfless duty; greater good above everything else, even at your own - or someone’s close to you - expense. At the same time, if Jedi didn’t save Chancellor, it would meant that clones sacrifice was in vain. Kenobi, as the senior office reminds Anakin of the soldier’s/Jedi duty during a battle fever, and that alone is fine.
  * But of course, since “duty” alone never woks with Anakin, Kenobi had to add the ~~awful~~ line: _Will you trade Palpatine’s life for theirs?_ You know how attachments are wrong and bad for Jedi, right? But apparently as long as it can be used to force Anakin into following orders, it’s okay to have them. Because thanks to them, Obi-Wan can taunt Skywalker. _Will you trade Palpatine’s life for clones?_ A life of closest friend, the family you so badly wanted? Will you betray Palpatine’s trust, hopes for rescue just for a clone(s)? Even if Obi-Wan’s line didn’t mean it that way, I hate when he uses Skywalker’s attachment (and good nature) against him like that.
  * Despite tha Anakin still wanted to argue to save Oddball: _“N-no, of course not, **but-”**_
  * Also: I’m not blaming Anakin for admitting that he wouldn’t trade Palpatine’s life for someone else (who isn’t Padme). I mean, who wouldn’t want to save their family/close friend or would dare to risk their life for less familiar people, who also happens to be soldiers and thus are trained to fight for survival? I know I don’t have an idea what I would do in similar situation. 
  * Anakin wanted to save everyone and being reminded he can’t hurt as hell. I understand why Obi-Wan so badly wanted Anakin to focus at mission and why it’s foolish for Anakin to think he must save everyone around him, but for Force’s sake, isn’t that emotional abuse? Way to go, Kenobi, way to go…
  * In the end, to force Anakin to do as he is told, _without waiting for a reply, Obi-Wan targeted the command cruiser **and shot away at maximum thrust.**_
  * I would be much more irritated by Obi-Wan’s remark and behaviour, but after all he is Jedi first and foremost. Jedi Order’s focus never was about the good of _people_ , only about the good of institution (Order itself and Republic) or abstract concept (greater good, Force’s Will). And frankly, when Obi-Wan ship get hit/damaged, he told Anakin _“Get out of here, Anakin. There’s nothing you can do.”[…]“Anakin, the mission! Get to the command ship! Get the Chancellor!.”_ Of course, Anakin didn’t leave his mentor - he saved Kenobi and get them both on enemy ship.  
  




> _“I know: the Sith.” The word left a bitter taste in Anakin’s mouth. The Council’s manipulation had a rank stench of politics on it. “I just-” Anakin shrugged helplessly, looking away. “I don’t like you going off without me like this. It’s a bad idea to split up the team. I mean, look what happened last time.”_
> 
> _“Don’t remind me.”_
> 
> _“You want to go spend another few months with somebody like Ventress? Or worse?”_
> 
> _“Anakin.” Anakin could hear a gentle smile in Obi-Wan’s voice. “Don’t worry. I have enough clones to take three systems the size of Utapau’s. I believe I should be able to handle the situation, even without your help.”_

  * Anakin’s situation after Battle of Coruscant was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The conflict between Jedi Council and Palpatine along with dreams/Force visions about Padme’s death were things that slowly yet inevitably lead Skywalker to breaking point. It makes sense why his POV is rarely focused on clone troopers then, especially since he was not allowed to actively serve on the front line. In RotS, once again Anakin is isolated from military / clones (in regards to TCW/new canon, being cut away from 501st Legion for sure must hurt).
  * When Anakin was watching clone troopers (and soon, Obi-Wan) leaving for Utapau, he wished he either could go with them or Kenobi stayed on Coruscant, to lessen the burden of conflicting duties. Overall, there is little about his relationship with clone troopers. What I guess, makes sense story-wise.
  * On other hand, I’m always bothered when Kenobi says things like “ I have enough clones to take three systems the size of Utapau's”. It’s really that hard to call them men or just troopers?



During Battle of Utapau:

> _He was going in alone; Commander Cody and three batallions of troopers waited in rapid-deployment vehicles-LAAT/i’s and Jadthu-class landers-just over the horizon. Obi-Wan’s plan was to pinpoint Grievous’s location, then keep the bio-droid general busy until the clones could attack; he would be a one-man diversionary force, holding the attention of what was sure to be thousands or tens of thousands of combat droids directed inward toward him and Grievous, to cover the approach of the clones. Two battalions would strike full-force, with the third in reserve, both to provide reinforcements and to cover possible escape routes._
> 
> _“I can keep them distracted for quite some time,” Obi-Wan had told Cody on the flight deck of Vigilance. “Just don’t take too long.”_
> 
> _“Come on, boss,” Cody had said, smiling out of Jango Fett’s face, “have I ever let you down?”_
> 
> _“Well-” Obi-Wan had said with a slim answering smile, “Cato Neimoidia, for starters …”_
> 
> _“That was Anakin’s fault; he was the one who was late …”_
> 
> _“Oh? And who will you blame it on this time?” Obi-Wan had chuckled as he climbed into his starfighter’s cockpit and strapped himself in. “Very well, then. I’ll try not to destroy all the droids before you get there.”_
> 
> _“I’m counting on you, boss. Don’t let me down.”_
> 
> _“Have I ever?”_
> 
> _“Well,” Cody had said with a broad grin, “there was Cato Neimoidia …”_

  * So, remember when I say to keep in mind how in previous book Anakin is usually refering/speaking to commander Cody using just his name? Apparently, Cody does something similar. He calls Kenobi the “general” and “sir” and even friendly calls his superior officer the “boss”, but he seems (at least for me) to be on first name terms with Anakin. I guess, Cody may be too professional to be on first name terms with Obi-Wan since the elder Jedi is his direct superior (and clones do respect chain of command, after all) but to be fair, Anakin is general too at this point. Still, both men have friendly relationship (and Kenobi’s narrative drops the rank in description more often than not, unless there is an official stuff/procedures going on, that’s it)
  * Also, Cody for sure feels comfortable with Kenobi (and Anakin) to jokes before mission like “blaming” Kenobi’s former padawan / friend for Cato Neimoidia or “pointing out Kenobi’s failure”.
  * Once again, narrative goes with “Jango Fett’s face”. Hard to miss the similarity of appearance between Fett and his clones, _thanks_ Kenobi



> _Cody looked up at the dragonmount, and at its rider. “General Kenobi,” he said. “Glad you could join us.”_
> 
> _“Commander Cody,” the Jedi Master said with a nod. He was still scanning the battle around them. “Did you contact Coruscant with the news of the general’s death?”_
> 
> _The clone commander snapped to attention and delivered a crisp salute. “As ordered, sir. Erm, sir?” Kenobi looked down at him. “Are you all right, sir? You’re a bit of a mess.” The Jedi Master wiped away some of the dust and gore that smeared his face with the sleeve of his robe-which was charred, and only left a blacker smear across his cheek. “Ah. Well, yes. It has been a … stressful day.” He waved out at Pau City. “But we still have a battle to win.”_
> 
> _“Then I suppose you’ll be wanting this,” Cody said, holding up the lightsaber his men had recovered from a traffic tunnel. “I believe you dropped it, sir.”_
> 
> _“Ah. Ah, yes.”_
> 
> _The weapon floated gently up to Kenobi’s hand, and when he smiled down at the clone commander again, Cody could swear the Jedi Master was blushing, just a bit. “No, ah, need to mention this to, erm, Anakin, is there, Cody?” Cody grinned. “Is that an order, sir?”_
> 
> _Kenobi shook his head, chuckling tiredly. “Let’s go. You’ll have noticed I did manage to leave a few droids for you …”_
> 
> _“Yes, sir.” A silent buzzing vibration came from a compartment concealed within his armor. Cody frowned. “Go on ahead, General. We’ll be right behind you.”_

  * Cody and Kenobi act friendly toward each other, but both stick more to proper military procedures, like using ranks, saluting (“ _clone commander snapped to attention and delivered a crisp salute”_ ) _._
  * Cody once again makes sure Kenobi is alright. Also, gives back Obi-Wan’s lost lightsaber. Kenobi’s awkwardness is beautiful call back to the all times he criticized Anakin for losing the Jedi weapon. The _“ah, need to mention this to, erm, Anakin, is there, Cody?”_ gives me feeling that A) Cody is perfectly aware why Kenobi doesn’t want Anakin to know about lost lightsaber B) Cody was going to tell Anakin about that before Kenobi told (ask) him not to (”is that an order, sir?”) and who knows, C) Skywalker and commander Cody may talk to each other at ease between missions.



**And here comes Order 66.**

Legends material do not have any ~~stupid~~ “chips in brain” excuses, for that alone I’m very glad. Cody, like almost all clones, followed the order 66 and that ends for good already established positive relationship between clones and Jedi. Obi-Wan didn’t have luxury of time (and peace) to dwell much about clone troopers “betrayal”, Anakin fell to Dark Side, the Sith took control of Republic and transformed it into Empire. Narrative for sure had a lot things to focus on, but clones one again weren’t part of main interest.

* * *

I went with those two books, to show how narrative differed in showing Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s relationship with clones. Kenobi is usually presented as the aware one about racism & prejudice toward clones and I dare to say, has positive & friendly contact with his troopers (especially Cody in that case). It’s his POV that gave us, the readers, background details about clone troopers and acknowledge their battle skills and dedication to Republic and Jedi. At the same time, I always feel like his character is pretty passive when it comes to saving clones - beyond the common kindness and civilized conversation, Obi-Wan can be apathic, or worse: ready to _sacrifice_ people (including himself) for greater good. And here I want to say this: Obi-Wan is not a bad person nor a villian. First and foremost KENOBI IS A JEDI. His arrogance and lack of empathy and mindset & values comes from Jedi Order. Thanks the Force for [how he changed because of Anakin for better](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/142005870605/how-obi-wan-changed-thanks-to-anakin-skywalker), because TPM!Kenobi would probably see clones more like “pathetic (yet useful) forms of life” than the brave man who deserves all respect and care that was denied to them once.

Obi-Wan’s POV gives us understanding of world around heroes, while Anakin’s POV is focused usually on Skywalker himself and his (angry) state of mind and how he rely on rage and traumatic memories to keep going. In the last phase of the war, during mission(s) he rarely jokes with anyone than Kenobi and usually is first to jump alone into fight. Anakin’s burning desire to save everyone is a source of his determination/strenght but also for emotional and moral conflicts (duty vs loyalty).

At the same time, books narrative in direct way tell us that Kenobi befriended clones (Alpha and Nate/Jangotat) while Anakin’s relationship with clones is less definied. For sure there is something positive, but it seems like a lot important things that happened between clones and Skywalker takes place “outside the frame” and we may only wonder how they really feel about each other, beside the general respect and teamwork. Still, in both books, Anakin either saved injured trooper or wanted / argued to help clones in need, while the same stories made Kenobi the _passive_ character or even willing to sacrifice clones for _greater good_.

I personally feel that Anakin and clone troopers had good dynamic and positive relationship, but that does not means Kenobi’s relationship with clones didn’t matter or was ~~outright~~ abusive. And vice-versa. Both men care for clones in their own ways. I dare to say, the real difference is that, Kenobi first and foremost is Jedi (and thus his relationship are definied by Jedi Code & Council’s politics) while Skywalker takes everything more personally. Like Kenobi once said: [_“For Anakin, there is nothing more important than friendship. He is the most loyal man I have ever met-loyal beyond reason, in fact. Despite all I have tried to teach him about the sacrifices that are the heart of being a Jedi he-he will never, I think, truly understand.”_](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/143158211827/for-anakin-obi-wan-said-at-length-there-is)What also includes clone troopers _,_ as far as I’m concerned. [_  
_](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/143158211827/for-anakin-obi-wan-said-at-length-there-is)

Since I talked about two stories set in the last phase of the Clone Wars - a war that affected both Anakin and Obi-Wan, the next part(s) of analysis will be focused on the beginnings of Anakin & clones interaction and how their relation developed with time. 


End file.
